PreParade
by Ai no Tsumi
Summary: Sasuke es más bajo que su hermano. Sasuke no es más fuerte que Itachi. Sasuke es sólo un niño para Itachi. Pero, Sasuke sabe que es ingenioso y hará todo por capturar a Itachi. ItaSasu. Pure! Pureparaato!
1. PureMonogatari

Un nuevo intento de fic, producto de una obsesión naciente *ustedes, me entienden*

**TÍTULO:**

PRE-PARADE (Pre-Paración)

**PAREJA:**

ItaSasu.

**Derecho de Autor:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Pre-parade, que es el nombre del fic, hace alusión a una canción de "Kugimiya Rie, Kitamura Eri & Horie Yui" (OP 01 Toradora)

**SINOPSIS:**

Sasuke es más bajo que su hermano. Sasuke no es más fuerte que Itachi. Sasuke es sólo un niño para Itachi. Pero, Sasuke sabe que es ingenioso y hará todo por capturar a Itachi.

"_Escribí esto, porque hay alguien a quien quiero acosar, y sabe quién es…_

_Esa persona ya sabe porque lo hago. No soy peligrosa, solo soy una pequeña niña posesiva, nada más."_

**Pre-Parade**

**Primera Preparación**

**Pre-Monogatari**

(Pre-Historia)

**Escrito para**** mi Presa**

(Estás leyendo, te estoy viendo, gira tu cabeza y me verás)

No recuerdo cómo fue la vida en la panza de mamá. Ese estómago en que crecí rodeado de líquidos y siendo alimentado de un cordón, creo que más de una vez habré jalado del cordón, en mi desesperado ruego por hambre. Comía lo que mamá comía.

Habré sido feliz en ese seno, nadando en su panza y desarrollando mis partes cada día. Hasta que ella decidió que tenía que salir de su cuerpo, rompió bolsa. O tal vez fui yo que, deseaba conocer el mundo, conocer a las dos personas que acostumbraban tocar la panza de mamá. Estoy seguro, que había una sola persona a la que quería ver.

Oía sus gritos, sus chillidos de dolor, esa agonía que puso la casa para arriba. Una voz de un hombre que decía "Puja" "Puja" "Puja" Y mamá que hacia fuerza, yo por dentro trataba de ayudar como podía, creo que lo hice.

— ¡Ya viene! —dijo la voz gruesa —. Es un niño, es un niño, querida.

Me envolvieron en una cobija rosada, el hombre de la voz gruesa me sostuvo en sus brazos. Mientras que yo intentaba abrir los ojos.

— ¿Dónde está la tijera, Madara? —vociferó.

—No sé, Fugaku, yo tengo la cámara. La tijera, la tijera, corten el cordón umbilical —ordenó Madara—. ¿Qué haces, Itachi?

Pude abrir mis ojos, y lo primero que había visto fue a…. un niño, mi hermano mayor, Itachi. Tenía algo en la mano, y agarró el cordón con el cual mamá y yo estábamos conectados y lo cortó.

—Bien hecho, saluda a tu nuevo hermanito, Itachi.

Mi hermano mayor, tenía unos ojos rojos y serenos, una mirada tranquila. En su cara había dos marcas, sus cabellos eran oscuros y largos. Sus labios bien definidos, incluso a esa edad, él era físicamente atractivo.

— ¿Qué haces, otouto? —me preguntó Itachi —. A ver —se sentó a un lado de mi sofá y dijo—: mirando el día de tu nacimiento. ¿Ya cuántas veces viste eso?

Toda la tarde, si toda la tarde, pensé. Mientras él revolvía mis cabellos. Mi querido hermano mayor, me gustaba decirle de ese modo: "MI aniki" Mío, mío, mío, mío.

— ¡Oh! ¡Itachi!, hijo ¿cómo estuvo la escuela? —preguntó mamá, que venía con una bandeja de galletas.

—Lo común, igual que siempre.

Mi hermano mayor estaba cursando su último año en la secundaria alta de Konoha. Yo estaba recién en el jardín.

—Tu hermanito y yo nos entreteníamos mirando este video casero. ¿Te acuerdas? Sasuke nació en esta sala.

—Tío Madara filmó todo —afirmó mi hermano.

—Sí, verdad, y tú cortaste el cordón de Sasuke.

Itachi me separó de mamá, esa es mi parte favorita del video y es un tesoro que guardó entre la caja de mis preciadas pertenencias.

Quería meter a mi hermano en mi caja de juguetes, encerrarla en mi baúl para que juegue por siempre conmigo. Sólo conmigo.

— ¿A qué quieres jugar, otouto? —mi aniki, al volver de la escuela, tenía un tiempo para mí.

—A las escondidas.

— ¡Oh! ¡¿De verdad?! —se burló—, un enano, ¿puede encontrarme? —se rió.

Me crucé de brazos, las bromas acabaron, vas a ser atrapado.

— ¡Yo te voy a atrapar, aniki! —grité,

Él abrió los ojos tanto, que casi se le salen de la cara; dejó de reírse y serio me dijo:

—Bien, hermanito, pero sólo tienes la tarde para encontrarme, no pienso dormir en el armario o en un rincón —me aclaró, y recordé que hasta ahora no pude encontrarlo—. No te preocupes, si no lo lograrás. Aún eres pequeño como para ganarme.

¿Pequeño? ¿La altura es importante? Acepté el desafío, ambos nos dimos la espalda.

"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…. Sigo contando, corre, aniki" Siento sus pisadas fuertes como si esperara que lo note, ¿quiere darme una pista? Me tapé los oídos, yo no necesito de su ayuda "Cinco, seis, siete…."

_Correrás, correrás, pero el mundo no es ilimitado, hay límites.....  
Y en uno de esos límites, te alcanzaré._

—….Veinte —conté y me di la vuelta.

Empieza la carrera. Aunque sea pequeño, aunque sea diminuto, aunque sólo sea un mocoso ante tus ojos, no me rendiré, porque yo te voy a atrapar Itachi Uchiha. Algún día te voy a atrapar, ahora sólo espera. Espera, querido hermano mayor, a ser capturado.

"_Cuando te des cuente, ya no habrá escapatoria, porque serás para mí"_

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, que no debería haber sacado sin antes haber terminado una. No pude resistirme.

El primer capítulo fue escrito desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, no sé si mantenga esto en los siguientes capítulos, lo más seguro es que lo haga en tercera persona.

Por cierto, esto se me ocurrió en base al primer OP de Toradora, me imaginó a Sasuke en papel de Taiga, y a Naruto en el de Minorin, ay qué risa. A Itachi no lo asimilé con nadie, mmm así que hasta ahí tuve la inspiración.

Oyasumi, mata ashita

"ItaSasu es sinónimo de Amor Verdadero"


	2. PureShuryou

Un Liliputiense capítulo de este Liliputiense fic.

**TÍTULO:**

**PRE-PARADE**** (Pre-Paración)**

**PAREJA:**

ItaSasu.

**Derecho de Autor:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. PRE-Parade, que es el nombre del fic, hace alusión a una canción de "Kugimiya Rie, Kitamura Eri & Horie Yui" (OP 01 Toradora)

**SINOPSIS:**

Sasuke es más bajo que su hermano. Sasuke no es más fuerte que Itachi. Sasuke es sólo un niño para Itachi. Pero, Sasuke sabe que es ingenioso y hará todo por capturar a Itachi.

**P****re-Parade**

**Segunda Preparación**

**P****ure-****Shuryou**

(Pre-cacería)

**Escrito para mi Presa**

_(Tan delicioso__ hablar contigo, tan delicioso pensar que serás para mí)_

Le dolían los pies, francamente le dolían los huesos. Oh no, no le dolían. No era que le dolían, ¡Endemoniadamente, le ardían cada uno de sus huesos y músculos! Las costillas, los bíceps, los tendones, los brazos, el cuello, el hígado. Si alguien le preguntara qué le adolecía, Itachi respondería: ¡qué no le dolía! Aunque, tal vez fuera una exageración. Pese a estar adolorido, un Uchiha nunca debía mostrar flaquezas. Por eso él no rechinó sus dientes, en su lugar se contentó con morderse un labio. Después de todo, Itachi no demostraría debilidad. Pues bien, tenía el cuerpo entero entumecido, cerró los ojos en la oscuridad de su escondite. Sereno, si bien a esas alturas estaba todo menos sereno, emitió un leve resoplido. Estaba pensando seriamente en salir de allí, al tiempo que iba pensando qué fue lo que lo llevó a _meterse en el closet. _Primero, cuando decidió entrar al armario deseaba divertirse con el pequeño, unos minutos, Sasuke lo encontraría y él se daría un merecido baño y todos felices.

"_¿Sasuke que te está tomando__ tanto tiempo? Mierda, yo salgo" _Pensó Itachi.

Ya era de noche, cuando Itachi Uchiha finalmente salió de su _propio closet_. Tenía hambre, sed… y mucha sed. Caminó hacia la cocina para servirse un vaso con agua y se sentó en una silla. Itachi se frotó la cara y se extrañó de no ver a sus padres y su pequeño hermano.

— ¡Itachi! —exclamó Mikoto, al ver a su hijo mayor en la cocina—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Te estábamos buscando para cenar…

En eso apareció Fugaku cargando en sus brazos a Sasuke.

— ¿Buscándome? —Itachi levantó una ceja y vio que Fugaku se estaba riendo.

—Sasuke nos contó que estaban jugando a las escondidas. Tu padre nos estuvo ayudando a buscarte, vieras lo que nos hemos divertido buscándote — dijo Mikoto—. Eres tan lindo con mi pequeño príncipe. Pero, dime, ¿estás bien? Te noto cansado.

Itachi clavó sus ojos en su hermano, vio que éste sonría, a pesar de que había perdido. Pero Itachi no le daría el gusto a Sasuke, no iba a decir que tenía todo el cuerpo acalambrado ni nada. No, por supuesto que no. Antes moriría y sería enterrado con su orgullo.

—No es nada, nada, madre. Para nada que estoy cansado —suspiró, restándole importancia.

Y era verdad, ¿por qué estaría agotado? No estaba haciendo nada. ¡Solo que gracias a un niño había estado encerrado en un armario por unas cuantas horas! La única alegría que tenía era que ¡había ganado! ¡Itachi le ganó al pequeño Uchiha!

Tampoco es que podía mofarse de ganarle a Micky Mouse, Itachi lo tenía en cuenta. El precio de la victoria es que sus músculos estaban fatigados. A nadie podía gritarle por haberse encerrado él mismo en el closet, Sasuke no le dijo "Itachi, enciérrate en el closet". Él solito se atrinchero en el closet y se quedó toda la tarde encerrado con tal de no perder, y era su propia culpa. Sin embargo, Sasuke también era responsable. Bueno, Itachi le dio unas pistas para que su pequeño hermano supiera dónde estaba. El gran Itachi Uchiha se molestó en pisar fuerte cada escalón de la escalera, ese era un evidente mensaje de "estoy arriba", por si fuera poco dejó abierta la puerta de su habitación como si le dijera a su hermanito "búscame en mi cuarto" y era la pista más clara que tenía Sasuke para saber que Itachi estaba dentro ¿Qué tenía hacer para que el niño lo supiera? Fingir una conversión a viva voz por el celular para que Sasuke escuchara su voz… Pese a que una de sus tareas por ser el mayor, era Molestar a su ingenuo hermanito, Itachi quería que Sasuke lo encontrara. Se habría puesto contento si el pequeño Sasuke lo encontraba. Primero porque estaba un poco cansado, y antes que esconderse como si fuera una niña, Itachi prefería ver el video casero del nacimiento de Sasuke. Aunque seguía sin entender la extraña manía de Sasuke, un niño de seis años ¿no debería ver uno de esos programas tontos en donde un hombre disfrazado de conejo o dinosaurio cantaba canciones bobas? Definitivamente, su hermano bebé era "diferente".

Fugaku puso a Sasuke en el piso y le dijo a Itachi que llevara a su hermano al comedor. Mikoto se apresuró a sacar los platos, mientras Fugaku buscaba los cubiertos; él solía decir que un hombre no podía –y menos debía- meter las manos en la cocina. Pero… por Mikoto hacía una excepción con todo, la amaba intactamente como cuando la conoció.

Itachi tomó una mano de Sasuke y juntos fueron al comedor. Acomodó al pequeño en una silla y él se sentó en otra, frente a Sasuke. Seguía doliéndole el cuerpo; Itachi quería vengarse:

—Te dije que no podías atraparme —se mofó, apoyando los codos en la mesa—. Además no está permitido recibir ayuda. Igual no te sirvió de mucho, papá y mamá no son buenos en los juegos.

El niño lanzó un bufido que hizo volar varios de sus cabellos azulados, lo que le sacó una sonrisa a Itachi.

—Lástima, eres tan pequeño para alcanzarme, Sasuke. Tan pero tan pequeñín —expresó sin dejar de sonreírle al niño.

A Itachi le encantaba molestar a su diminuto hermano. Podía ser serio y altivo, pero Sasuke era su debilidad y su entretenimiento diario. En un momento debía dejar la seriedad de lado, y ese momento era cuando estaba junto a Sasuke.

—No soy pequeño —se quejó Sasuke, se cruzó de brazos y desvió su cara a la derecha.

Con eso, Itachi sonrió maliciosamente.

—No, no eres pequeño. Eres Liliputiense (1), otouto —corrigió gustoso Itachi.

Aunque evidentemente no había una corrección, el hermano mayor sólo había cambiado una palabra por otra. Para Itachi, Sasuke era pequeño, un microbio, un enano, un pitufo, una pulga, Liliputiense…. Sasuke era "Su Liliputiense Otouto" A Itachi le agradaba ese apodo, precisamente porque para Sasuke era una palabra difícil de pronunciar.

—No soy Llipune… lilipuse, litense, luli —trató de repetir la palabrita, pero para él era tan rara e imposible de recitar. Sasuke balbuceó un par de veces, y resignado, chilló—: ¡Yo no soy esa cosa! Y no te burles de mí porque…

— ¿Le vas a decir a "tu okasan"? —ridiculizó Itachi.

A Sasuke se le colorearon las mejillas, era la primera vez que sentía la burla de su aniki. Eso había sido una falta grave para Sasuke. Estaba enojado con su hermano mayor. Si tuviera la fuerza, en ese momento se le habría tirado encima, lo dominaría y luego lo habría amarrado, le hubiera tapado la boca y lo subiría a su habitación. Viendo los ojos asustados de su hermano mayor, lo habría metido en su baúl de juguetes. Pero Sasuke a duras penas podía levantar una bolsa de supermercado, y ¿levantar a su aniki?… no, esa tarea era mucho para sus diminutos músculos. Itachi le sonría de un modo campante, el calor se le subió por las mejillas a Sasuke, que se iba poniendo del color de una frutillita.

Se levantó de su lugar y se arrastró sobre la mesa. Los ojos se le abrieron en par y puso las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa, Sasuke estiró su cabeza hasta el rostro de Itachi. Esa conducta le tomó desprevenido a Itachi que lo miraba pasmado, sin decir nada. El pequeño le sonrió de un modo extraño, y sus ojos irradiaban un sentimiento como de posesión, pero eso era imposible. Sasuke sólo era un bebé de seis años, ¿no? Sasuke no podía mirarlo posesivamente. ¿Qué era esa sonrisa irónica? Itachi tragó su saliva.

—No, porque yo voy a atraparte. Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, juro que voy cazarte —declaró el niño con un tenue silbido que le erizo la piel a Itachi.

Itachi se quedó mudo. La voz de Sasuke era tan dura, como la de un loco acosador. No, su hermano no era un acosador. ¡Dios Santo, era un niño con dientes de leche! Parpadeó y volvió mirar a Sasuke, para entonces el niño le sonrió con inocencia.

**~~~Pure Purepara-to~~~**

Entrada la noche, Mikoto estaba peleando en la bañera con un travieso Sasuke, que no quería salir del agua hasta ver sus manos arrugadas. Finalmente Mikoto tuvo que sacar a la fuerza a su hijo. Por suerte el niño no protestó cuando su mamá le estaba poniendo el pijama.

— ¡Hoy es noche de hombres! —exclamó el niño, a penas su mamá terminó de peinar sus cabellos.

— ¿No quieres a mamá? —inquirió Mikoto, imitando la voz de mujer desconsolada por la partida de su único hijo.

—Te quiero mucho, mami —aseguró Sasuke y en seguida le dio un abrazo a su mamá—, pero es noche de caballeros.

— ¿Noche de hombres? ¿Eh? —emitió muy alto la señora.

—Sí, sí. Es nuestra charla de hombres iguales, de Uchiha a Uchiha —anunció el niño, inflando su pecho y alzando la vista al techo.

— ¿Sasuke no quiere dormir, querida? —Fugaku se sentó en una diminuta silla del cuarto, y Mikoto rompió en carcajadas —. Si nos cuentas la gracia, podremos reírnos juntos, querida —refunfuñó.

—Vas a romper esa sillita, amor —le advirtió, señalando la silla celeste de Sasuke, en que Fugaku coloco su trasero.

De mala gana el adulto se levantó de su lugar y se sentó al borde de la cama de su hijo menor, desde allí miró desafiante a su esposa. Ella volvió a reírse, para luego acercarse al oído de su marido. Le había susurrado unas palabras que hicieron que Fugaku la mirara de arriba abajo. Tras esto, Mikoto le dio el beso de las buenas noches a Sasuke y con un _"No me hagas esperar, señor Uchiha" _se fue dejando a padre e hijo.

— ¿Qué quieres que te cuente, Sasuke? —se apresuró a decir Fugaku.

Corrió la cubierta de la cama, y subió a su hijo en la cama. Pronto le tapo y se apresuró a sacar una colcha para que Sasuke no tuviera frío. El pequeño notó que su papá estaba un poco agitado.

— ¿Estás apurado, papá…?

—Por supuesto que no, pero no tengo toda la noche —respondió a la defensiva Fugaku. Por supuesto que estaba apurado, Mikoto estaría en la bañera y él no quería hacerla esperar—. Vamos, los niños buenos, duermen temprano…

—Hn… —suspiró Sasuke sin dejar de mirarlo con curiosidad, su papá estaba muy raro. Igual eso no le importaba mucho, él quería saciar una duda que estuvo rondando por su cabecita toda la mañana—. ¿Por qué el gato persigue al ratón? ¿Por qué lo hace? —preguntó el niño.

—Es por instinto. Cada animal tiene un instinto, los pingüinos se comen a los peces, el pájaro se come a los gusanos…

—Pero el conejo come zanahorias; el oso come miel… —enumeró el pequeño con sus deditos—. A Winnie the Pooh le gusta la miel.

—Sí… —dijo con escepticismo. _"A Winnie the Pooh también le deben gustar los pescados"_ Medito para sí el señor Uchiha.

Sasuke se llevó un dedo a la boca. Su papá le dijo que por instinto los animales perseguían a otros animales. ¿Podría ser que por instinto los hermanos menores persiguieran a los hermanos mayores? Pero él no era fuerte, no podía correr a Itachi, su hermano tenía piernas largas y por cada paso de Sasuke, Itachi daba cuatro pasos.

— ¿El ratón no puede correr al gato, papá? —inquirió el niño. Si un ratón podía escapar del gato, tendría que poder seguirle, ¿no?

—Sasuke, el ratón es débil. _"El ratón nació presa. Y morirá presa"_

—Pero hay ratones que son rápidos y listos. Se burlan de los gatos, los vi en la televisión.

Fugaku levantó una ceja. La televisión decía muchas cosas que no eran ciertas, como los dibujos animados que veía Sasuke. Pero él era padre, y no podía romper la ilusión de su hijo. Además, si decía algo, Sasuke le haría una pregunta tras otra y Fugaku debía volver con su esposa.

—Sí eso te hace feliz, puedes creerlo. Sí, el gato es feroz, pero el ratoncito es sagaz —aseguró y tocó la frente de su pequeño.

Presionó las sabanas, Sasuke le sonrió a su papá y lo observó con fervor.

— ¡Otou-san es muy inteligente! —exclamó, abrazando a su héroe.

Se sintió orgulloso, Fugaku volvió a acomodar las cubiertas del niño. Besó su frente y se encaminó a la salida.

— ¿Cuál sería la lección de hoy, Sasuke? —Fugaku ya estaba arrastrando sus pies hacia la puerta.

—La lección de hoy es que si el ratón quiere, puede casar al gato —aseguró Sasuke, inflando su pecho de pura emoción.

—Sí, esa es… —comenzó a decir Fugaku, que tenía la cabeza en otras cosas. Pero a mitad de sus palabras, se dio cuenta de su error— ¡No, Sasuke no es de esa for…!

—Oyasumi, otousan —se despidió Sasuke, con una sonrisa apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y cerró sus ojos.

Fugaku se sintió rendido, por ahora dejaría que Sasuke lo creyera.

— ¿Qué el ratón enfrente al gato? Sería como una batalla entre la sutileza y la destreza. La intuición contra la especulación. Con Itachi nunca tuve este tipo de conversaciones —razonó el adulto una vez que salió del cuarto de su hijo—. Los niños de hoy, nacen cada vez más despiertos —se rió Uchiha Fugaku.

Mientras que Sasuke abrió con intensidad sus ojos oscuros.

"_Papá dice que puedo __creer lo que quiera, mamá dice que invente mis propias fantasías… ¿Y sabes, hermano gigante? Yo creo que pudo atraparte; yo sé que soy diminuto… pero papá me dijo que yo puedo atrapar lo que quiera. ¿Sabes, hermano? Yo elegí cazarte, aniki"_

Sasuke comenzó a reír al imaginar a su hermano durmiendo en su cama. Si iba a ser su juguete, Itachi tendría que dormir en su cama, ¿no?

_¿Le vas a decir a "tu okasan"? _Sus cejas se enarcaron al recordar la burla de su aniki. Ya era hora de que le demostrara de que no debería burlarse de alguien pequeño.

**~~~Pure Purepara-to~~~**

De puntillas el ratoncito aprovecho que los gatos dormían para bajar al vestíbulo. En el pasillo se oían unos ruidos extraños, Sasuke escuchó a su mamá llamando a su papá y luego a su papá llamado a su mamá. Hubo un grito final y todo quedó en calma.

—Hola, señora Uzumaki ¿Naruto está despierto? —cuestionó el niño tratando de hablar bajito.

—Hola, Sasuke —habló Kushina que enseguida reconoció la vocecita de ratón de Sasuke—. Sí, mi hijo está en la sala ¿Me esperas que lo llamo? ¡Narutoooooooooooo, es Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee al teléfono! —gritó la mujer tan fuerte que Sasuke asustado miró en dirección hacia las escaleras, temía que sus padres lo descubrieron fuera de la cama.

Espero con el corazón en la boca, por suerte la voz de su amigo salió del teléfono.

—Sasuke, ¿qué pasa? Estaba mirando una película con papá y me interrumpiste en la mejor parte… —gruñó Naruto, con la misma intensidad que su madre, lo que desesperó al pequeño Uchiha.

—Necesito tu ayuda, y no, antes que preguntes, no puedo esperar —dijo imaginando que Naruto le pediría que esperara a que termine de ver la película—. ¿Todavía tienes la cuerda de tu papá?

Hubo un breve silencio. Tal como lo imaginó Sasuke, Naruto preguntó:

— ¿Por qué?

Sasuke no tenía ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para explicar nada, por eso dijo de forma cortante:

— ¿Tienes la soga?

—Me parece que está en el sótano de casa… ¿Por qué? —volvió a cuestionar Uzumaki, que poseía la curiosidad de cinco niños juntos.

Pero Sasuke, también, tenía cualidades reunidas como Naruto. Solo que el pequeño Uchiha era la petulancia acumulada de cinco niños.

—No preguntes y tráeme la soga mañana —ordenó con una voz filosa.

—Sasuke… no sé si voy a poder… es que mi papá quiere mucho la soga… —comenzó a quejarse el otro niño ya resignado al malhumor de su compañero de clases.

Lo había previsto, el Uchiha menor suponía que el rubio se negaría y sabía cómo convencerlo:

—Me vas a traer la soga y yo te presto mis juguetes por una semana ¿Te parece bien?

La colección de juguetes de Sasuke era inmensa. Tenía desde peluches diminutos hasta los últimos juegos para PlayStation. Naruto se emocionó, sabía que Sasuke no resignaba sus preciosos juguetes por nada del mundo. Se escuchó un "Guau" en la línea. Sasuke ahora sonrió por su triunfo, y en medio de su felicidad sintió que una mano se apoyaba en sus finos cabellos.

— ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? ¿Estabas hablando por teléfono, otouto? No, no eso no se hace—maulló el gato, sobre la pequeña oreja del ratón.

¿En qué momento Itachi se había deslizado por las escaleras? Sasuke no sintió sus pasos, las pisadas de Itachi habían sido sigilosas y solamente cuando él quería se hacía notar. Itachi no quiso hacerse ver, por eso caminó despacio. Al parecer, el gato seguía siendo ágil. El gato fue más rápido que el ratón, y el pequeño corazoncito del ratoncito se aceleró desesperadamente.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Nota:**

**1-Liliputiense: **Extremadamente pequeño. A mí se me hizo difícil aprehender esta palabrita, mi hermano se burlaba de mí porque era incapaz de pronunciarla. Recordando este detallito, se me ocurrió ponerlo aquí. Eh… no se burlen que ahora puedo pronunciarla!

Por hoy hasta aquí llegamos. Quiero avisar/advertir que la continuidad de este fic dependerá de mi Presa, *mientras pueda_ soñARTE y pensARTE, y quizás, sólo quizás, vigilARTE_ seguiré escribiendo, koibito* Este capítulo fue algo aburrido, el siguiente será un poquitín más picante.

Un Liliputiense fic, merece un Liliputiense review. Les devolveré (en esta semana) una Liliputiense respuesta, Arigato Gozaimasu por esos Liliputienses mensajitos.

Y recuerden un fanfic se alimenta de reviews! Anímense y escríbanme.

Las Verdades según Tau:

_Primera Verdad_

_Ita + X __= Amor Verdadero_

_X = Amor Verdadero - Ita_

_X = Sasu_

_Ita + Sasu = Amor Verdadero._

_**ItaSasu es inexorablemente Amor Verdadero, desde ahora y para siempre.**_

_Segunda Verdad_

_El arte es Eterno (Axioma de Sasori). El arte es una Explosión (Máxima de Deidara). Por ello__ conjugo estas ideas:_

_**SasoDei es un Amor E**__**ternamente Explosivo.**_

_Oyasumi, Mat__ta Ashita_


End file.
